Opera time table W15/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 07.04.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:39 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 03:51 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 06:25 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 07:26 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 09:39 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 12:12 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 14:46 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 17:15 André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 19:17 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 20:57 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 23:43 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 08.04.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:51 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 05:08 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 08:16 George Frideric Handel - Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording 11:28 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 13:37 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:28 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 19:30 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 22:09 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 23:55 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 09.04.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:55 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 05:27 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 07:46 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 10:34 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 13:00 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Didon (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:06 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:18 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:44 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 21:05 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 23:45 Vincenzo Bellini - I Capuleti e I Montecchi (1991) Nuova Era (I) 10.04.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:50 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 03:31 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 05:49 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 08:30 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 12:20 Gioachino Rossini - Adelaide di Borgogna (1984) Fonit Cetra (I) 14:22 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 17:25 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 21:09 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 11.04.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:06 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:06 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 04:17 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 06:40 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:53 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 11:14 Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 13:01 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 15:20 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 17:35 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 19:12 Giacomo Puccini - Le Villi (1994) Nuova Era (I) 20:21 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 22:27 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 12.04.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:45 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 02:32 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 04:03 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 06:40 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 08:20 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 11:08 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 12:38 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 14:25 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:58 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 18:35 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 20:46 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 23:00 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 13.04.2014 - Palm Sunday/Palmsonntag 00:46 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 02:33 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 03:16 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 05:31 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 06:45 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 08:33 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 11:10 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 13:16 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 14:58 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (2000) BIS (FI) - 1st recording 16:15 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 18:45 Hans Werner Henze - Die Bassariden (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 20:40 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 23:04 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 15/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014